Yoshi's Double Time Trial
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In this story, Yoshi has to do not one, but TWO time trials. One for drag racing and the other for go-kart racing. Read on for this fast-paced story!


**Yoshi's Double Time Trial**

It's a beautiful day for a time trial where Yoshi was about to begin his time trial at the Drag Race Track. He saw his green and white drag racer at the starting line, waiting for the light to turn green at any moment. Yoshi smiled to himself and said, "Wow, it's a perfect day for a time trial and I can't wait for the race to begin. The drag racer is ready and all I need now is my racing suit. Let's go find one."

So Yoshi ran to his clothing room and saw his set of suits. He said, "Let's see here. I have a basketball jersey for basketball, a baseball uniform for baseball, and my trademark clothing for adventures. But which one is my racing suit so I can do a drag race time trial?"

Just then, he saw his trademark green and white racing suit. Yoshi smiled and said, "That's it! That's the suit that I was looking for, my green and white racing suit! I've been using it since my last Mario Kart Tournament and it is still here. Let's put it on and get ready to race."

So Yoshi put on his green and white racing suit and zipped it up real tight. He said, "A perfect fit. Now that I'm all suited up, it's time for my time trial. To the Yoshi Racer!"

Yoshi ran to his drag racer and took his place at the starting line. Just then, he saw Lakitu with his starting lights and said, "Hey Lakitu, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." Lakitu replied, "So, you're here for your time trial?"

"Yes," Yoshi replied, "I've been looking forward for this time trial and I can't wait for you to give the signal to start the time trial for me. So, I was thinking if we could start the time trial and when I'm done, you can tell the official race time to me. OK?"

"I can do that because my start signal also has a stopwatch feature so I can time you from the green light to the finish line. Now, are you ready for your first time trial in drag racing?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied as he took his position, "Lakitu, count me off!"

"Alright, here we go, 3..."

He turned on his engine…

"2..."

He sets the controls…

"1..."

Yoshi took a deep breath and waited for the light to turn green. When everything is ready, Lakitu shined the green light…

"_**GO!**_"

Yoshi hits the gas and flew straight across the track. Lakitu checked his stopwatch and when Yoshi got to the finish line, Lakitu said, "8.11 seconds, Yoshi. Great run! Say, I do have one more time trial for you and this time, it's going to be a 3-lap go-kart time trial around your racetrack, Yoshi Circuit. Do you want to do it now?"

"Yoshi loves time trials and I say, yes!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Great, now I think you can switch your racing mode because the Yoshi Racer has 2 modes, drag race and go-kart."

"I can do that." Yoshi said, "Yoshi Racer, change modes from drag racer to go-kart. Racing Mode Change!"

With a push of the button and a shout from Yoshi, the Yoshi Racer transformed from his drag racing form to his go-kart form. When the transformation was complete, Yoshi said, "Yoshi Racer, Go-Kart Mode!"

"Wow!" Lakitu replied, "I like it. I never knew that your Yoshi Racer can change modes whenever you want. I can also do that because my start signal also has various mode changes. Do I want to change from drag race mode to Mario Kart mode?"

"Go ahead Lakitu, change modes!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's see what this item can really do. Start Signal, Mario Kart Mode!"

Lakitu pressed the Mario Kart button and it changed from drag racing to Mario Kart.

"There we go, one Start Signal in Mario Kart mode, just as requested. Now, let's start your time trial in Yoshi Circuit and you need these three mushrooms for this run. Let's go. Next stop, Yoshi Circuit!"

So the duo raced on to Yoshi Circuit for Yoshi's second time trial of the day, go-karting.

"Alright Yoshi, we're here and we're ready for your second time trial. Now, here's how it works. In a moment, I'll shine the green light and start the time trial. Your job is to get the fastest lap time and fastest race time overall. You have three mushrooms that will help you during your run. As always, the stopwatch will keep track of how fast you go during your run. You have three laps! So, are you ready to begin?" Lakitu asked him.

"Yes, and my three mushrooms are ready to go so Lakitu, the signature phrase, if you please."

"OK, here we go! 3..."

Yoshi revved up his engine…

"2..."

He placed the mushrooms in the item box…

"1..."

Yoshi held his breath and slowly said the head start phrase, "Rocket…"

And then…

And then…

The signal turns green…

"_**GO!**_"

"_**START!**_"

With the phrase shouted, Yoshi slammed down on the gas pedal and the Yoshi Racer took off in a cloud of dust, leaving Lakitu in black smoke. Lakitu said, "Great rocket start, Yoshi!"

When Yoshi crossed the finish line on the third lap, Lakitu waved the flag and said, "Finish! That was amazing, Yoshi! You did so well and I like it!"

"Thanks, Lakitu. So, what is my official race time across Yoshi Circuit?" Yoshi asked.

"Let's go to the stopwatch and see how well you did on each lap. Once we have the three lap times, I can reveal your best lap time and the overall race time. OK?"

"OK!" Yoshi smiled.

Lakitu took out his stopwatch and said, "On lap one, you did a great rocket start at the beginning and even though you made a few bumps, you did very well so, your time for lap one was 36.20 seconds. In lap two, you did a faster lap than the first one and you did improve on the steering. Great job! 33.11 seconds for lap two. In the final lap of your run, you did it in the fastest and your mushrooms did help you get this amazing total so, you got a 30.69 race time for this lap. Well, now that we have three different lap times, I think it's time for the best lap time and the overall race time of this time trial. Are you ready to hear the official results?"

"Yes!" Yoshi replied with a thumbs up.

"OK then, here we go! Yoshi, the stopwatch has decided on your best lap time. The best lap time of this go-kart time trial at Yoshi Circuit is..."

Yoshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Lakitu pressed the button on the stopwatch that will show him the best lap time.

And then, the best lap time was revealed. Lakitu smiled and said, "Your best lap time is... _**30.69!**_ Great job, Yoshi! That is your best lap time on this track. And now, for the overall total after all three laps. Yoshi, are you ready?

"I'm all set!" Yoshi replied as he crossed his fingers.

"Alright, here we go. After three laps of racing, the stopwatch has decided and verified on this final total. Yoshi, close your eyes and listen to this. The total race time overall at Yoshi Circuit after all three laps is..."

Then, with a push of the button, the stopwatch begins to add up his three lap times. Yoshi held his breath as the stopwatch calculated the final results.

And then...

And then...

The stopwatch shows the final score.

Lakitu held his breath and said, "Yoshi, good news! The stopwatch said that your final score is officially in the triple digits! Great job! So, are you ready for the total?"

"**_YES!_**" Yoshi shouted, "Tell me, what's the total race time?"

"I have your total on this stopwatch and I can reveal that the official race time overall after three laps is... _**1:40.00! **_You have earned a brand new record!"

Yoshi hugged Lakitu and said, "I got the fastest time, I got the fastest time! Say, do you want to get some Yoshi Egg Double Cheeseburgers at Mario Burgers?"

"Sure! I think that we could get some well-deserved lunch after a nice time trial and you did get the best lap and race time overall so, let's eat!"

And so, after a nice time trial, the duo went to Mario Burgers for a fantastic lunch.


End file.
